Lycanthropic
by katriellejs
Summary: Remus' dad's view on him being lycanthropic. It was his fault, right? One-shot. How did Remus turn into a Lycanthropic?


**AN: Just in case you guys aren't as hard-core HP fans as I, here are the meanings to Remus' name (because it is a minor topic.) Remus- The mythological founders of Rome were called Romulus and Remus, who were raised by wolves. Lupin- Coming from the Latin form, Lupus, meaning 'wolf'.**

"Werewolves are soulless, evil, deserving nothing but death!" Lyall never should have said it. He hadn't meant for it to backfire as such, it was a derogatory comment for someone who had completely deserved it. Yet, he would do anything to take it back and save his son. His son, Remus was so isolated; Lyall Lupin hated himself for it. He remembered it as clear as if it had just happened yesterday.

_Lyall and his wife, Hope, were making love in their dark bedroom. Candles were romantically lit throughout the room. Even after about six years, Lyall Lupin was still hopelessly in love with his wife. They were consumed with passion, just like they had been almost six years ago when they conceived their beloved son. They created a life together, it was the most magnificent thing anyone could do! Remus' fifth birthday was soon, their baby was growing up! They could not believe it, he grew up to look just like Lyall; tawny eyes, pale skin, and light brown-blonde hair. Earlier tonight, when Lyall had gotten home after a grievous day at work questioning dark creatures, Hope had coerced him into the bedroom after Remus was put to bed. Actually, it didn't take much coercing. A certain 'dark creature', Fenrir Greyback, had been in for questioning following the deaths of two muggle children. Lyall had said the fated derogatory comment, and Greyback was let go! Speaking of letting go, he and Hope were doing just that when they heard a wail from their son's room._

_The couple flew away from each other as if the other were scalding hot. Getting out of their bed as fast as possible and pulling on their robes. Lyall hurled from the bedroom with Hope right on his heels. 'What was happening? Was Remus alright?' Millions of thoughts whirled through his head. One after another thoughts were creating bad images in his head of his son dead on the ground in some form or another. He wouldn't be able to live if Remus died. Bursting through Remus' bedroom door, they saw a mass of gray fur on top of the bed. They could just make out one of their son's tiny feet peeking out from under the werewolf. What Lyall assumed was Greyback, was making vicious snarling and growling noises. In the back of his mind, Lyall thought it was fitting for him to be called Greyback with gray fur. He knew that Greyback was attacking his son for retribution for what Lyall had said earlier today at the ministry. _

_Lyall started firing off defensive curse after defensive curse. Greyback whimpered a bit and started running toward the open window on the opposite side of the room. The wolf leaned back on his hind legs and sprang forward through the window. The blue curtains flowing in his wake. When Lyall turned, Hope was crying and frantically trying to heal Remus. The poor boy was unconscious, but he was breathing very shallowly. _

_"__We need to get him to St. Mungos, quick!" Lyall shouted, also frantically. He lifted his son in a bridal position and grabbed Hope's arm. He disapparated and vaguely hoped that he didn't get his family splinched. When they appeared at the hospital, he started shouting._

_"__My son! Quick! He's been bitten by a werewolf, we need some help here!" In the corner of Lyall's eye he saw his wife collapse into one of the sitting room chairs. She was sobbing, with a terrified visage. Hope was a muggle, and even though Lyall had explained his world, to an extent, so she wasn't used to all these creatures and this magic. Mixed emotions were running throughout her; she was terrified for her son, what if he died? She also felt mildly queasy from side-along apparating with Lyall. It wasn't as if she never had apparated before, but it never was often. Normally, she would use the Floo Network when Lyall yall. It isn'wanted to show her something. But, the queasiness was nothing in comparison for how scared and frantic she felt for her baby; Remus. Lyall had the same emotions running through him, save the queasiness. Silent tears were streaming down his face and he could feel the soft curve of Remus' body against his torso. A sick kind of nervousness crawled its way up his throat when he felt the blood on his arm steadily pouring from the bite-shaped wound from Remus' shoulder._

_As Lyall was frantically screaming, a duo of medi-witches rushed up to the couple and son. The first medi-witch quickly levitated the young boy from his father's arms. She quickly rushed off into a nearby emergency room. The second medi-witch acted quickly, whipping out a clipboard and reeling off question after question. Lyall felt distinctly relieved, his son was in good hands. He also knew that instead of delaying the medi-witch, he should just answer the questions so they could cure Remus. _

_She was a short and chubby woman, with a badge saying, 'Medi-Witch, Nersula Hoogins.' Medi-witch Hoogins had whiskery salt and pepper hair and heavily painted laugh lines etched along the sides of her mouth. Yet, right now she had a heavy frown in place of her, obvious, usual smile._

_"__What is his name, and any allergies?" The medi-witch asked softly to the distraught couple, jerking them out of their stupor._

_"__Remus John Lupin, no allergies." Hope interjected since it looked as though her husband wasn't going to be able to answer. Medi-witch Hoogins gave the couple a look at the sound of Remus' name. It was a mixture of amusement and disbelief momentarily covering her frown. They didn't have time for that now though, she got straight to business._

_"__Listen, I know you are both very scared for your son, but the Lycanthrope bite specialists here are the best in all of Wizarding Europe. Your son is in good hands, yet I am afraid that he will be a full-fledged lycanthropic from now on. Yes, I am so very sorry. I will be personally informing you on how to treat him after each full moon. Now, you can go through the Lost and Found to see if you can get situated into any suitable clothes. Or, you can apparated quickly home. I would advise you be here when your son awakes. On a lighter note, the fact that you named him Remus Lupin and this would happen, what a coincidence, huh?" Lyall gave a noncommittal grunt and stared off down the corridor. He didn't particularly think that now was the time to laugh about the unfortunate coincidence of his son's name. Medi-witch Hoogins bid them good-bye with a pat on the shoulder. Hope stood shakily and clasped Lyall's hand, intertwining their fingers before walking down the corridor toward the Lost and Found bucket. They knew these times were going to be hard ones, they passed many other sad and scared visages of people. Once they got there, the loving couple rifled through the bucket hoping their son was okay. _


End file.
